Hugs From The Older Brother
by NatashAurel
Summary: Percakapan biasa antara kedua penyihir S-class dari Fairy Tail. / "Kau merasa lebih nyaman bukan..?" / "Iya, namun aku menyianyiakannya—" / Dengan pelukan yang mengakhiri percakapan itu dan bertanda bahwa mereka senang mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. / NO ROMANCE / Full of Dialogs / Cliffhanger(?)


**Hugs From The Older Brother © NatashAurel**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

* * *

.

Suara derap tapak kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor gedung Fairy Tail. Membuat seorang Laxus Dreyar terkaget. Mengingat ini sudah tengah malam, ia pun tak menyangka jika masih ada orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar guild ini, kecuali Mavis. Tapi seingatnya, Mavis hanya kemari jika suasana sedang ramai dan heboh-hebohnya. Mavis pun tidak akan membuat suara tapak kaki sebesar itu.

Keluar dari pikirannya, Laxus yang saat itu sedang beranjak pulang segera menghentikan niatnya untuk sementara waktu. Dengan pendengarannya, ia mencoba mengikuti suara yang makin lama makin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Laxus mempercepat laju langkahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah sampai pada sebuah persimpangan dalam koridor gedung. Suara tersebut berhenti ketika Laxus menengok ke arah kiri dan menemukan sebuah pedang nyaris menghunus lehernya. Laxus kaget dan merespon dengan ancang-ancang bertarungnya.

"Laxus?!" Erza terkaget mengetahui pedangnya nyaris mengiris leher Laxus. Dengan segera, Erza menurunkan pedangnya dan mengembalikan benda itu ke ruang sihirnya.

"Eh.. Er..za?" Laxus juga merilekskan ototnya yang semula membentuk ancang-ancang. Sebenarnya Laxus mengetahui itu adalah Erza, meskipun itu samar-samar dari baunya.

"Ada apa kau mengikuti sampai kemari?" Tanya Erza berusaha menahan suaranya yang sesunggukan.

"Aku hanya— Eh? Erza, kamu menangis?!" usaha Erza akhirnya pun sia sia ketika kedua matanya menjatuhkan cairan bening yang sekarang mulai mengalir lewat pipinya.

Erza terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela napas dan menyeka air matanya. "Iya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak ingin menampakkan sisi lemahku ini padamu.."

"Disamping itu, kenapa kau masih berada di guild selarut ini?" Tanya Laxus sembari melepaskan _headphone_ miliknya dan ia sampirkan di lehernya. Ia mengubah posisinya dan menyandarkan tubuh besarnya di dinding.

"Ah.. itu— kalau begitu ikut saja aku keluar sebentar. Aku mau curhat" ucap Erza dengan sedikit senyum tipis dan mencoba untuk menutupi mukanya yang kusut karena menangis.

Laxus yang merasa heran hanya terpaku sementara kemudian mengikuti Erza berjalan keluar. _'Aku rasa, aku hanya bertanya..' _ucap Laxus dalam hati. Sesampainya di luar, Erza duduk di bantaran dinding gedung yang membatasi guild dengan pesisir pantai. Erza pun mempersilahkan Laxus untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Suasana sepi untuk sesaat, kemudian Laxus memulai terlebih dahulu. "Jadi.. kenapa kau masih ada di guild selarut ini?"

"Menangis." Jawab Erza dengan sendunya sembari memeluk kedua kakinya yang menekuk.

Laxus pun sedikit terheran mengetahui bahwa Sang Titania yang berasal dari Fairy Tail dapat menangis—tentu saja, ia manusia—pikir Laxus. Laxus kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan memulai berbicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menangis? Aku dengan senang hati akan mendengar curhatmu—jika kau berkenan" ucap Laxus sembari melirik ke samping menghadap Erza yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi aku mendengar dari master bahwa Jellal dan Meredy hilang kontak dari kami, sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak hilangnya komunikasi master dengan mereka. Jujur, aku mengkhawatirkan mereka." Balas Erza bersamaan dengan semakin erat tangan miliknya menjerat kakinya.

"Jellal? Meredy? Jellal kembarannya Mystogan itu kah? Tapi kalau Meredy aku belom pernah mengetahuinya.." ucap Laxus dengan jujurnya.

"Koreksi. Mystogan itu adalah Edolas _version _dari Jellal, alias _counterpart _dari Jellal, dan Meredy adalah mantan anggota Grimoire Heart yang kita lawan di Pulau Tenrou." Arus mimik Erza berubah lagi menjadi kesal dengan ketidaktahuan Laxus akan teman dekatnya—terkhususnya si rambut biru.

"Ah ya, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.. jadi mengapa kau benar-benar khawatir dengannya?" balas Laxus mengabaikan ekspresi Erza yang sudah berubah lagi menjadi malu dan bersemu merah.

"A-ah.. itu.. ya mungkin karena—aku.." Erza sedikit menyesal mengajak berbicara dengan Laxus yang notabene tidak tahu apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Jellal.

"Sudah pasti kau memilikki hubungan khusus dengannya, aku tidak akan peduli jika hubungan kalian kakak adik atau di jalan yang lebih romantis." Balas Laxus dengan sedikit terkekeh mengetahui gadis itu memerah dibuatnya.

"Ah ya intinya dia orang yang penting bagiku." Sahut Erza memperjelas. "Rasanya sedikit heran bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu.."

Laxus menghela napas dan menyengir kepada Erza, kemudian secara tiba-tiba Laxus memeluk Erza dan mendekap gadis itu dalam dada bidangnya.

"L-Laxus, apa yang k-kau lakukan?!" Balas Erza dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh bidang Laxus dari tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya?" sahut Laxus sembari melepas peluknya dengan Erza.

"H-heh? A-aku lupa apa?" balas Erza dengan gemetaran masih tidak percaya bahwa ia dipeluk oleh seorang Laxus.

"6 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih sekitar 17 tahun, dan kau mungkin.. 11 tahun? Atau 12 mungkin? Tak masalah. Aku sedang berjalan menuju guild dan kau datang dari arah berlawanan, menabrakku kemudian memelukku secara tiba-tiba dan menangis.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu saat itu, kau membuatku sangat bingung." Jawab Laxus dengan leganya tanpa sesuatu apapun yang menahannya untuk berkata. Erza berusaha mengingat kejadian tersebut. Oh benar! Laxus benar! Erza mulai memerah lagi mengingatnya.

"M-maaf, saat itu aku terlalu emosional untuk menahan emosiku.."

"Lagipula kenapa kau menangis saat itu? Karena orang yang sama kah?" tanya Laxus dengan penasaran.

"Bisa kau bilang begitu.." jawab Erza dengan sendunya lagi.

Laxus tidak bias membantu dalam hal ini, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang terjadi hari itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau saat itu memanggilku 'Kak Laxus' lho.. aku tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana imutnya mukamu saat menengok keatas dan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu.. rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa itu.." balas Laxus sembari mengacak pelan rambut merah Erza.

Erza melawan rasa malunya dan menengok kepada Laxus. "Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak akan berbohong.. tapi kau orang pertama di guild yang kupeluk" sahutnya pelan sambil menunjukkan guratan semu merah di pipinya.

Laxus tidak bisa menahan semu merah di wajahnya lagi, ini menjadi sedikit sulit jika harus menguak tentang masa lalunya. "Tetapi jujur, Kak Laxus, pelukanmu nyaman." Ucap Erza sembari tertawa pelan menghadapi muka Laxus yang kembali memerah dibuatnya.

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa?"

"Kakak. Kakak Laxus. Atau ingin kupanggil Laxus-nii saja?" balas Erza sembari membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Laxus dengan _intens_.

"Itu tidak apa, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa.. tapi ini sedikit aneh bagiku ada yang bersikap seperti ini.. apalagi kepadaku yang notabene masa laluku—seperti itu.." Laxus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling langit luas dengan bulan yang berada di batas cakrawala. Erza pun terlihat sedang menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas Laxus.

"Namun kau merasa nyaman kan? Dapat bersikap seperti ini kepada teman se-guildmu? Bukankah rasanya lebih bebas mengekspresikan perasaanmu terhadap mereka? Kau sebenarnya memiliki kesempatan untuk itu lebih banyak, Laxus-nii.." balas Erza sembari menepuk pelan bahu kekar Laxus.

"Ya, kau benar sekali. Tapi aku menyianyiakannya—"

"Namun kau belum terlambat, dan itu sudah kau mulai sejak kau mulai lebih akrab dengan anggota lainnya, seperti Lisanna, Elfman dan Mirajane saat di Tenroujima. Aku rasa kau punya hal lebih pada ketiga bersaudara itu.." ungkap Erza dengan santai sembari melepaskan tepukannya dari bahu Laxus.

"Aku hanya terkaget karena Lisanna ternyata masih hidup. Untuk Elfman, Evergreen memberitahuku sesuatu tentang apa yang Elfman perbuat padanya, dan juga Mirajane, aku senang dia tak marah begitu melihat mukaku. Aku tak menyangka selama aku pergi, aku melewatkan begitu banyak hal disini, di guildku.. di rumahku yang sebenarnya.. aku sedikit menyesal"

"Penyesalan itu tak bertahan lama setelah kami menyambutmu dengan senang bukan?" balas Erza dengan senyum lagi, yang bukan merupakan senyum sendu lagi.

Akhirnyapun, sesi curhat berpindah dengan Erza sebagai pendengar dan Laxus yang mengutarakan semuanya.

Waktupun terasa berjalan cepat sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewati tengah malam hingga dini hari bersama-sama.

Hingga Erza bermaksud mengakhirinya..

"Tapi sungguh pelukanmu hangat saat itu.."

"Eh? 'saat itu'? Jadi yang tadi tidak hangat begitu?" balas Laxus dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Kau sudah berubah jauh dari dulu hingga sekarang. Bukannya tidak hangat, hanya saja tadi kan kau memelukku dengan paksa dan aku kaget, tehee~" jawab Erza mencoba mengganggu Laxus. Ekspresi Laxus pun mereda ketika tiba-tiba Erza yang mencoba memeluknya.

"Eh! Tunggu!" balas Laxus sembari menghentikan tangan Erza yang hampir melingkup badannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Erza dengan matanya yang membentuk _puppy eyes_—yang kabarnya membuat semua orang tak tega melihatnya.

"Setidaknya lepas dulu armormu, aku merasa sakit saat memelukmu tiba-tiba tadi." Laxus memberikan sindiran halus kepada Erza dan tersenyum polos.

Erza akhirnya me-_requip_ armornya dan berganti menjadi baju sehari-harinya yang berwarna putih dan tanpa lengan serta renda dari kancing bawah sampai atas yang juga dilengkapi pita berwarna biru.

Erza pun langsung memeluk Laxus dengan eratnya. Merasakan hangat tubuh Laxus di dadanya membuatnya merasa lebih dari nyaman. Ia pun dengan berat hati melepasnya dan tertawa bersama dengan Laxus.

"_By the way_.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa kau sudah bertumbuh sangat pesat, apalagi dadamu itu membuatku sesak ketika itu mendekapku." Yah, walaupun Laxus sudah tobat, sikap _perv _nya tidak akan pernah kemana-mana.

Laxus pun tanpa Erza sadari sudah membuat ancang-ancang bertahan sebelum dirinya tertampar Erza. Namun Erza tidak menamparnya dan malah tertawa.

"Santai saja jika denganku Laxus, jika laki-laki sepertimu tidak tertarik dengan hal itu, aku yakin kau sudah menikah dengan Freed sekarang." Sahut Erza dengan tertawa sinis. Laxus yang mendengarnya sedikit jirih jika mengetahui Freed benar-benar seperti itu padanya—seharusnya tidak.

Dan, dini hari itu mereka akhiri dengan pengakuan masing-masing. Erza mengakui Laxus sebagai kakaknya. Serta Laxus mengakui Erza sebagai adiknya.

Disatu sisi Laxus merasa tenang karena dirinya dapat bersosialisasi lebih dengan anggota guild lainnya. Disisi lain Erza merasa nyaman karena.. setidaknya keluarganya bertambah satu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Haloo~! Lama gak ketemu XD /eh**

**Mumpung saya libur nyampe senin depan, jadi sangat banyak waktu untuk membuat fic ini XD  
Awalnya saya mau ngebuat fic yang sudah saya rencankan jauh-jauh hari, fic-nya Laxus x Lucy, namun apa jadi ternyata malah jadi Laxus and Erza, dan bukan romance :|**

**Dan juga, saya terinspirasi fic ini karena ngeliat fotonya Erza meluk Laxus, yang ada di cover image :3 rasanya agak gimana gitu ngeliatnya..  
Mungkin Erza sama Laxus agak OOC disini ya .-.  
**

**Btw jangan kemana-mana dulu! Ada bonusnya nih! :D**

**RnR!**

* * *

Siang hari, di guild. Terasa ramai seperti biasanya. Dengan kacau yang luar biasa dan tidak elitnya saat mereka mulai melempar botol bir kosong yang terbuat dari kaca, dan lebih tidak elitnya lagi botol itu menghempas dan pecah di kepala seorang Laxus yang sedang menuju ke ruangan kakeknya.

Laxus hanya menghela napas marah, kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruangan kakeknya.

Erza hanya duduk di kursi bar sambil memandangi Laxus dengan tersenyum. Erza sungguh tak percaya bahwa orang yang dulu itu benar-benar Laxus. Maksudnya, ia yakin bahwa sosok Laxus yang sekarang adalah sosok Laxus yang sebenarnya, hanya saja.. sulit membuatnya berpikir apa yang menyebabkan Laxus bisa memiliki sisi negativ seperti itu di hidupnya. Permasalahan itu akhirnya bubar dari kepala Erza ketika seisi guild yang sedang 'ramai-ramainya' tercengang oleh suara keras master mereka dalam ruangannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU LAXUS?! APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA?" Seisi guild bengong.

"MENURUTMU APAKAH DIA AKAN MENERIMANYA?!" Seisi guild jawdrop.

Dan setelah itu mereka tak mendengar apapun lagi, ditandai dengan sang master dan cucu besarnya yang keluar dari ruangan asal keributan tadi. Mereka berdua sekarang berdiri di lantai dua guild dan layaknya akan mengumumkan sesuatu—dan Erza tahu apa hal itu.

Suara serak basah sang master menggema di ruang utama guild. Mereka seperti akan mendapatkan pengumuman tentang 'Acnologia akan datang beberapa jam lagi' atau 'Zeref berniat masuk guild ini'—dan sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku, punya pengumuman mencengangkan untuk disampaikan, diharap semuanya menyiapkan mental, jiwa, raga agar siap mendengarnya" ucap Makarov dengan keringat dingin mengali di sekujur tubuhnya. Laxus hanya emberi respon "Kau berlebihan, kakek.."

Seantero Fairy Tail juga merasakan hal yang sama, terkecuali Erza.

"Baru saja.. Laxus meminta, dia ingin punya adik" ceplos sang penjabat master ketiga dan keenam tersebut tanpa berpikir. Laxus hanya bisa _facepalm _dengan reaksi kakeknya tersebut. Padahal Laxus hanya bilang bahwa ia ingin mengangkat Erza sebagai adiknya. Namun reaksi sang kakek menanggapinya berlebihan.

Seantero Fairy Tail sudah memutih, kecuali Erza yang menahan malu jika namanya disebut keras-keras sebagai adik yang Laxus inginkan tersebut. Ia menampis hal itu dari pikirannya dan berusaha tetap focus dengan pengumuman.

"Jadi, Laxus mengusulkan aku untuk mengangkat seorang Erza Scarlet sebagai adiknya.." ceplas sang master dengan bayangannya yang sudah mulai kabur layaknya efek Fairy Law.

Seisi guild tidak lagi memutih, melainkan sudah menjadi abu layaknya yang terjadi dengan Makarov saat gedung masih dalam renovasi dan mengetahui apa yang Team Natsu perbuat.

Namun sebelum kejadian bertambah buruk lagi dengan kehadirannya Zeref dan Acnologia yang ikut kaget, Laxus menengahi dengan suara baritone miliknya.

"Erza Scarlet, secara tidak langsung akan kuangkat menjadi adikku, berpestalah untuknya!"

Dan dengan itu ketengangan semula telah terlewat. Fairy Tail pun dipenuhi canda tawa dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang kepada Laxus dan Erza. Fairy Tail mulai menerima dan berpesta ria merayakannya.

Laxus akhirnya turun dan menghampiri Erza, lalu berpelukan dan tersenyum kepada masing-masing.

"Aku senang, Laxus-nii"

"Aku juga~"

~end~


End file.
